Transcripts/Not Asking for Trouble
chattering : Pinkie Pie: Oh, wow! Oh, my gosh! : zoom! : Pinkie Pie: Oh-my-gosh-oh-my-gosh-oh-my-gosh-oh-my-gosh! Oh-my-gosh-oh-my-gosh-oh-my-gosh! Sorry, Applejack! : Pinkie Pie: Twilight! Twilight! Where are you?! : Twilight Sparkle: I'm in here, Pinkie! What is it? : Pinkie Pie: You'll never guess what I just got! : opens : Applejack: Is everythin' okay? We heard a lot of "oh-my-gosh"-in', and we weren't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing. : Pinkie Pie: A good thing! : Twilight Sparkle: reading "To pink pony who lives with baked goods." It's from the yaks! reading "Yaks cordially invite pink pony to Yickslurbertfest. Come. Now." : Pinkie Pie: Prince Rutherford is officially inviting me to Yickslurbertfest in Yakyakistan! : Rarity: What is Yickslurbertfest? : Twilight Sparkle: It's a sacred yak holiday. How did you get Prince Rutherford to invite you? : Pinkie Pie: I subtly hinted for an invitation in my letters to him. : Pinkie Pie: voiceover May I please come to Yickslurbertfest? Pretty please? Pretty please? Pretty please? Pretty-pretty-pretty-pretty-pretty please?! : Pinkie Pie: After my seventeenth scroll, I think he picked up what I was putting down. excitedly : song : Pinkie Pie: excitedly : Twilight Sparkle: You know, we still don't know a lot about the yaks. So I think you should definitely go to Yickslurbertfest, Pinkie. : Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Fluttershy: agreement : Fluttershy: Fostering friendships is what ponies do. : Pinkie Pie: I won't let you down! It's an honor to be the official friendship ambassador to the yaks! : Twilight Sparkle: Um, that's not an official position. : Pinkie Pie: Yet. You're the princess of friendship. singsongy You can make it happen. : Twilight Sparkle: Okay, you got it. : Pinkie Pie: Ahem? You have to make it official! : Twilight Sparkle: sighs Right. I hereby make Pinkie Pie the official friendship ambassador to the yaks! : Pinkie Pie: This is officially the most exciting day of my life! : Pinkie Pie: Yoo-hoo! Gummy! Pay attention! We're in the middle of an official friendship ambassador road trip game! : Gummy: blink : Pinkie Pie: That's better. Okay. I spy with my official friendship eye something that is blue! : pause : Pinkie Pie: gasps We're here! Oh, and by the way, the answer was sky. I win! : beat : Pinkie Pie: Yeah, I know. That was a hard one, Gummy. You're the best official friendship travel companion ever! : crunch : rumbling : Pinkie Pie: What is going on? : Prince Rutherford: Yaks destroy! : Yaks: Yaks destroy! : Pinkie Pie: Yikes! : Prince Rutherford: laughs Pink pony! : Pinkie Pie: It's an honor to grunts be here, prince. Uh, did something terrible happen? Is Yickslurbertfest cancelled?! : Prince Rutherford: No! This Yickslurbertfest, where yaks come together to stomp. : Pinkie Pie: Ohhhhh. I didn't know that was part of the sacred holiday. So this angry display of destruction is part of the festivies. Huh. And here I thought you yaks were just in a bad mood. : Prince Rutherford: No. Stomping relaxes yaks. grunting Yaks' head never been so clear. : Yaks: grunting : Pinkie Pie: This is awesome! grunting : Prince Rutherford: Stop! : Yaks: grunts : Prince Rutherford: Pink pony better check self before wreck self. That is century-old sacred yak twig, passed down from generation to generation. : Pinkie Pie: gasps Oh, no! I'm so sorry! I was just trying to get into the spirit of Yickslurbertfest. noises Maybe I can fix it! : Prince Rutherford: laughs Yak kidding! grunting Yak got pink pony good. Horn bump! grunts : Pinkie Pie: Phew! Oh, you sure did, Prince Rutherford. to Gummy That was a close one, Gummy! This trip has to be perfect! After all, we're not just visiting as friends. We're on official friendship ambassador business! : Prince Rutherford: Less talking, more stomping! : Pinkie Pie, Prince Rutherford, and yaks: grunting : Pinkie Pie: Stompie-stompie-stompie-stompie! : Prince Rutherford: Now, I take pink pony on Yakyakistan tour. : Pinkie Pie: Thanks, Prince Rutherford, but, heh, I've been to Yakyakistan before. : Prince Rutherford: Yak know. But thought pink pony might not recognize town since decorated for Yickslurbertfest. : Pinkie Pie: You're right! It's so different, now that you've pointed it out. chuckles : Prince Rutherford: Oh, yaks not just have eye for decorating. Yaks also amazing builders! : Pinkie Pie: gasps No way! I thought you hired professional contractors! : splat : Pinkie Pie: Here. Uh, let me help you with that. : splat : Prince Rutherford: This ceremonial yak fire pit, where yaks tell stories. : Pinkie Pie: Oooh! I have so much to officially tell the ponies when I get back. : Prince Rutherford: This yak eating hut. Hut where yaks eat. : Pinkie Pie: chomp, gulp Mmmm! The perfect balance of vanilla extract. : Prince Rutherford: Yaks grow own vanilla bean. Nothing imported. gulp : Yaks: and gulping : Pinkie Pie: gulp : Prince Rutherford: Yak sleeping hut. Hut where yaks sleep. : Pinkie Pie: Huh! : screech : Yaks: muttering and bleating : Pinkie Pie: snoring : Prince Rutherford: Yak music hut. Hut where yaks enjoy beautiful music. : music : Pinkie Pie: This is beautiful and—! : Prince Rutherford: Shhh! Pink pony ruin with talking! : Prince Rutherford: ...And that how yaks defeat evil and save world! : Pinkie Pie: in deep voice Pink pony like yak story! : Prince Rutherford: Ho-ho! Yak impressed! Pink pony can almost be honorary yak. : Pinkie Pie: normally Official friendship ambassador and honorary yak?! squeals Pink pony's title card is full! deep voice Horn bump! normally Oh, wait! I don't have a horn! gasps Prince Rutherford, can I get some honorary yak horns? : Prince Rutherford: No. Yak horn too heavy for small pony head. : horn sounding : Prince Rutherford: Yickslurbertfest stomp time! : Yaks: grunting : rumbling : Pinkie Pie: grunting : Prince Rutherford: Stomp harder! Yaks extra happy! Ponies and yaks friends! : Pinkie Pie and yaks: grunting : crash : Pinkie Pie: Is this part of the festival? : Prince Rutherford: Pink pony ask too many questions. : Pinkie Pie: Everything is buried in snow! What are we gonna do?! : Prince Rutherford: Uhhh... Y-Yaks fine! Snow falls from mountain all the time! : Pinkie Pie: All the time? : Prince Rutherford: Every Yickslurbertfest. : Pinkie Pie: Okay. Avalanches like this completely bury all your homes every Yickslurbertfest? Really? : Prince Rutherford: This is... big avalanche. But not a problem, for yaks are tough! Yaks dig through snow! Won't take long. : Pinkie Pie: Oh, good. You have an emergency plan in place. : Yaks: grunting : Pinkie Pie: Here, let me help! : sounds : Yaks: grunting : sounds : Pinkie Pie: Whew. I'm tired. We must be almost done. There's still snow everywhere?! : Prince Rutherford: Yaks keep digging! : Yaks: grunting : rumbling : crash : Pinkie Pie: whine : Prince Rutherford: Yaks stop digging! Make situation worse! : Pinkie Pie: Okay. Don't worry, Prince Rutherford. I'll go back to Ponyville and ask for help. Twilight and the others will be happy to come dig the snow away. After all, "many hooves make light work." Right, Gummy? : Prince Rutherford: Yaks no need pony help! : Yaks: agreement : Pinkie Pie: Oh. Well, I'm sure it'll be okay, 'cause you probably have a Plan B. : Prince Rutherford: Yes. Yaks wait for snow to melt. : Pinkie Pie: All this snow?! It'll take a thousand moons before it melts! : Prince Rutherford: Yaks known for their patience. : Pinkie Pie: Well... be that as it may, in the meantime, what will you eat? Where will you sleep? : Prince Rutherford: Dah! Yaks can make this work! Hardship make yaks the strong yaks that yaks are! If pink pony disagrees, then she can leave Yakyakistan and never return! : Pinkie Pie: yelps Uh, of course pink pony agrees with you! chuckle Hey, let's try out some snow recipes! grunting Snow cakes! Snow spaghetti! Snow sandwiches! chuckle, chomp Mmmm! Yaks can make this work! : Prince Rutherford: yawns Yak tired. Yak retire to new sleeping hut. : Yaks: snoring : crash : Pinkie Pie: groans : Yaks: chomping : Prince Rutherford: gulps Snow cake good! : Pinkie Pie: gulp, shiver Mmmm! Just the right balance of cold and water! : chomp : Prince Rutherford: Aah! Stop! Yak eating new eating hut! : Pinkie Pie: whispering Psst! Prince Rutherford. What are we doing? : Prince Rutherford: It's obvious. This new music hut. : Pinkie Pie: Oh. So we're swaying to— : Prince Rutherford: Shhh! Pink pony ruin snow music with talking! : rumbling : Yak Kid 1: What was yak? : Yak Kid 2: Yak stomach rumbles. Yak hungry. : Yak Kid 1: Shhh! Prince yak will hear yak! : Yak Kid 2: But snow worse than yak ever seen! : Yak Kid 1: Yak know. Yak hungry, too. : Pinkie Pie: gasps Gummy, did you hear that? They can't make it work! : Prince Rutherford: Yaks stop swaying! Music over! : Pinkie Pie: If Twilight and the others knew what was going on, they would be here to help in a pony's heartbeat. We have to convince Prince Rutherford that asking for help is okay. Will you help me, Gummy? : Gummy: gurgle : Pinkie Pie: Thank you! And see? Asking you to help wasn't hard at all. : Gummy: slurp : Pinkie Pie: Pink pony has gathered you around the new ceremonial yak fire pit to tell you a story! A yak tradition, right? : Yaks: agreement : Pinkie Pie: Yay! This is a story about a group of... uh, goats! : Pinkie Pie: voiceover Who lived in the desert. There was a sandstorm, and their entire village was buried in sand. There was nothing they could do. They knew they could not survive by only eating sand...wiches! : Pinkie Pie: giggles Get it? : beat : Pinkie Pie: ...Okay. Anyway... : Pinkie Pie: voiceover Finally, the goats' brave, wise leader – let's just call him Prince... uh... Drutherford giggles – decides that they couldn't do it by themselves. So he asked the neighboring town of, uh, Bovineville to come help them. giggles Yeah! Cows! The magical cows helped the goats, everyone survived, and lived happily ever after! : Pinkie Pie: Because they asked for help. The end! : Yaks: cheering : Pinkie Pie: So what is the moral of that story? Is it – A – asking for help is okay? B – asking for help saves the day? Or – C – asking for help is good for everypony? : Prince Rutherford: D – goats weak and horrible! Magic bovines need to stay out of goats' business! : Pinkie Pie: Um... chuckle Not quite. Any yak wanna shout out another answer? : beat : Pinkie Pie: whines : Pinkie Pie: Hey, Prince Rutherford. I wanna talk to you about something. Uh, what are you doing? : Prince Rutherford: Uh, yak's snow bed got a little melty last night. : Pinkie Pie: Okay, yeah. That's what I wanna talk to you about. You know, these yak snow beds are the fluffiest I've ever slept in. They're so comfortable, you forget that it's just a cold block of ice. And the yak snow sandwiches? Mm-mmm! I hate it when food burns your mouth or overwhelms it with flavor! : Prince Rutherford: Ah! Yak hates that, too! : Pinkie Pie: You know who would really, really enjoy these snow sandwiches? Twilight Sparkle and the other ponies! Oh, hey! I have an idea! Why don't I go to Ponyville and bring them back here? : Prince Rutherford: Ponies like snow sandwich? : Pinkie Pie: Oh! Ponies love snow sandwiches! And hey, while they're here, you can ask if they'll clear the snow away. Fun, right? : Prince Rutherford: When prince was little yak, prince stomped on ground too hard. Made deep hole and fell into hole. Ice froze over hole. Prince waved to friends and family from inside frozen hole. Waited for spring thaw. Prince survived on own. : Pinkie Pie: W-W-Wait a minute. You spent the whole winter in a hole? : Prince Rutherford: Yes. And yak never asked for help! : Prince Rutherford and yak: grunts : Pinkie Pie: Okay. First of all, how did you make such a deep hole from stomping? And how did it freeze over so fast? And how could you see your family and friends to wave to them from inside a frozen hole? Even if all that was possible, how did you breathe in there?! : slam! : Prince Rutherford: Yaks don't ask for help! : Pinkie Pie: But the yaks are hungry! And who knows when the snow will melt? I just don't understand why— : Prince Rutherford: Ah, yes. Is clear now that pink pony does not understand yaks. Honorary yak status rescinded! Bang! Pretend there is door! I just slammed it! : Pinkie Pie: Fine! Be stubborn! : Pinkie Pie: groans Those yaks are so stubborn! They refuse to ask for help, even though they need it! Well, this official friendship ambassador is gonna take matters into her own hooves! I'll show them! : beat : Pinkie Pie: sighs You're right, Gummy. I am too worked up. Road trip game would officially calm me down. I know! Let's play Twenty Million Questions! You think of something, then I'll ask you twenty million questions until I can come up with what you're thinking of! Let's go! Is it blue? Is it green? Is it red? Is it greenish-red? Is it reddish-blue? Is it bigger than a bread box? Is it smaller than a bread box? Is it a bread box? Is it bread? : Pinkie Pie: ...Is it teeth? Is it Granny Smith's dentures? Is it you? Is it a rooster? Is it a red rooster? Is it a red rooster eating corn? Ah! Used up all twenty million questions! Oh, well. We're here anyway. : Prince Rutherford: Official pony balloon still here? Pink pony gone because pink pony not tough like yaks! Horn bump in agreement! Now! : Yaks: grunting : Prince Rutherford: chewing Pleh! Snow sandwich lose novelty! Snow couscous for dinner! : Yaks: grunt : Pinkie Pie: Then Prince Rutherford said, Prince Rutherford "Bang! Pretend there is door! I just slammed it!" : Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie Pie— : Pinkie Pie: So then pink pony said, high-pitched "Fine! Be stubborn!" : Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie Pie, we have to help the yaks. : Pinkie Pie: So in conclusion, we have to help the yaks! : Twilight Sparkle: Hmm? : Applejack: Just go with it, hon. : Twilight Sparkle: Great idea, Pinkie. We'll be happy to help the yaks. This is what friendship is all about. : Applejack: Hey! I'll bring apples. This season's batch are extra juicy. : Rarity: And I shall provide the yaks with Equestria's finest textiles. They'll be silky and warm with hints of gold to complement their horns— : Pinkie Pie: Stop! We can't bring the yaks any pony stuff! : Fluttershy: Why not? : Pinkie Pie: The yaks are very proud. They won't ask for help. You know what they say – "you can lead a yak to water, but you better not let him know you're doing it." : Rainbow Dash: Nopony says that. Do they? : Twilight Sparkle: Okay then. This'll be an official covert friendship mission. : Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rarity: Mm-hmm! : Rainbow Dash: You got it! : Pinkie Pie: giggling : Pinkie Pie: Is it yellow? Is it slimy? Is it slimy yellow? : Rainbow Dash: We're not playing that! : Pinkie Pie: First, we have to infiltrate the yak compound. grunts : clang : Pinkie Pie: These walls are high. Sneaking in will not be easy. : zoom! : Pinkie Pie: grunting : creaks : Rainbow Dash: Or it's super-easy 'cause I'm awesome. : Pinkie Pie: Go ahead! I'll catch up! You all know what to do! : thud : Prince Rutherford and yaks: snoring : music : Prince Rutherford: gasps What happened?! : Yak: Snow melted! Prince Rutherford was right! : Yaks: and laughing : Prince Rutherford: laughs Yaks tough! Yaks wait patiently! Yaks win! : Applejack: Hoo-wee! Helpin' to fix an entire yak village sure takes a lot outta ya. : Twilight Sparkle: Let's get out of here before— : Prince Rutherford: Oh, pink pony! : Pinkie Pie: gasping Just play it cool! Prince Rutherford We didn't help fix Yakyakistan! chuckle No, no! We're just here for the snow sandwiches! But then we got here, and the snow was gone, so we thought we'd hit a diner on our way back to Ponyville! Bye-bye! : Prince Rutherford: Wait. Yak not mad at pink pony. : Pinkie Pie: Yak not? : Prince Rutherford: Pink pony help yaks without yaks asking. Means pink pony understand yaks. : Pinkie Pie: I do? Huh! I do! : Prince Rutherford: Pink pony the best kind of friend. Officially honorary yak! : Yaks: cheering : Pinkie Pie: Yippee! My own honorary yak horns! Now I can officially horn-bump! Whoa! : thud : Pinkie Pie: Yeah... You know, this is a little heavy for my small pony head. : Applejack: chuckles Need some help with that, Pinkie Pie? : Pinkie Pie: voice Pink pony no need apple pony's help! and snorting, normally Just kidding! Pink pony got apple pony good! : Mane Six: laughing : Pinkie Pie: Seriously, this is heavy. : thud : credits